


Vietato l'ingresso ai noiosi

by zombiemagpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: "Vedi qui?" gli aveva detto quella stessa sera Metacomet, puntellandogli il petto con un dito lì dove batteva il suo cuoricino, "appendici un cartello con su scrittovietato l'ingresso ai noiosi."





	Vietato l'ingresso ai noiosi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è ambientata nel COWT verse di lisa-chan, Liz per Lande di Fandom, e in particolare nell'AU verse di AlexielMihawk, 21 anni dopo. Partecipa all'ottava edizione del COWT indetto, appunto, da Lande di Fandom.

Celes ricordava ancora il giorno in cui Nonna Giovanna si era arrampicata su fino alla sua casetta sull'albero con un cestino di ciliegie e un sorriso tutto per lui. Era stata estate, una di quelle tediose e lunghe a scorrere che non gli offrivano niente. Tutti gli anni le giornate eterne e caldissime lo costringevano a dividere il suo tempo fra il rimescolare con i piedi l'acqua della piscina gonfiabile che Metacomet gli aveva piazzato in giardino o poltrire sul divano seguendo con la testa la linea d'aria del ventilatore mentre guardava la tv.  
Quel giorno aveva avuto nove anni, le lenzuola di Hello Kitty sul lettino e centinaia di domande che trovavano voce solo con Manila.  
Malibù era la secca di Los Angeles, una mezzaluna di terra arida e cotta dal sole che piaceva a tutti solo nei mesi estivi. Profumava di salsedine, quell'odore acidulo e un po' umido che si aggrappava agli edifici come artigli e grattava il legno, l'intonaco e il metallo. L'afa del giorno seccava il sudore addosso come se fosse stata una pellicola e l'umidità della sera attirava tutte le specie di insettuncoli che, prontamente, andavano a suicidarsi nelle lampade insetticida scoppiettando come fossero stati pop-corn in pentola. Delle sue estati Celes aveva ancora il ricordo fresco delle serate passate a cenare sotto il gazebo in giardino, con zio Lacros che sbraitava perché non gli piaceva il caldo e zio L _æ_ nton che si faceva aria con i suoi ventagli, sempre un po' troppo grandi e appariscenti per i suoi gusti da bambino, le sue mamme che fumavano e ciccavano senza ritengo nei bicchieri di cristallo ancora pieni per metà di vino bianco, il prosciutto per farcire i panini nel piatto di servizio al centro del tavolo e le albicocche fresche di Nonna Giovanna nel cestino di vimini.  
Non c'erano mai stati bambini in quel giardino, a parte lui. Al contrario, di adulti, aveva pensato qualche volta Celes, ce ne erano sempre stati troppi. Manila gli diceva che la loro casa era come un nido: un asilo tutto suo, di Celes, dove uno stormo di gente che gli voleva tanto, tantissimo bene era pronto a prendersi cura di ogni sua necessità. Paradossalmente erano tutti lì per lui, o _lei_ , come lo aveva appellato sua madre fino ai quindici anni, ma a volte non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi di troppo, come se quell'intreccio fitto fitto e un po' disfunzionale di persone che, per un motivo o per un altro, erano legate a mamma Manila non fosse mai stato abbastanza pronto ad accoglierlo.  
Metacomet gli aveva costruito la casetta sull'albero perché fosse tutta sua e di nessun'altro. Era il suo papà biologico, ma c'era _e_ _poi_ non c'era. Gli piaceva pensare di essere un attore, e forse saltuariamente lo era, ma perlopiù se ne andava a zonzo e fingeva di prendere fra le mani le redini dell'azienda mastodontica di suo padre, come se fosse stato un hobby divertente tanto quanto giocare con i Nerf con Celes o costruire fortini di cuscini e coperte sul terrazzo e parlare insieme in alfabeto farfallino finché non crollavano addormentati. Ironicamente, nel suo non esserci era anche quello che più fra tutti trattava Celes alla pari, come se non fosse stato una mocciosa di un metro che si infilava sotto il tavolo alle cene con gli ospiti e punzecchiava loro le gambe con degli spillini finché non veniva scoperta e mandata a letto.  
Fino al giorno in cui vi si era arrampicata Nonna Giovanna, Metacomet era anche stato l'unico adulto ad essere mai entrato nella casetta sull'albero. Aveva portato su un vecchio stereo a pile con cui ascoltavano le soundtrack dei loro film preferiti, e affisso sulla porticina storta di assi di legno un cartello con inciso "vietato l'ingresso ai noiosi", una frecciatina più che ovvia a zio Lacros, che sin dal primo istante non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi di quanto potesse essere pericolosa e instabile qualcosa fabbricata dalle mani incapaci di uno come Metacomet, soprattutto se quella cosa doveva starsene in equilibrio sui rami di un albero in giardino.  
Il punto era che, a differenza di tutto il resto, la casetta sull'albero era il suo di intreccio fitto e disfunzionale, e come tale era lui a decidere chi accogliervi e chi no.  
La mamma aveva ragione quando diceva che la loro casa era il suo nido, ma prima ancora di essere la culla di Celes, era il giaciglio di Manila stessa e di tutte le relazioni che si trascinava dietro come lo strascico di un vestito da sposa.  
Aveva avuto nove anni quando le ingiurie degli altri bambini avevano cominciato a ferirlo. Celes aveva tre mamme e due papà, due zii omosessuali e un gatto sfinge ermafrodita che avevano chiamato Re Vlad.  
Quando Nonna Giovanna era venuta su per portargli le ciliegie, era stato il suo terzo giorno di eremitaggio su alla casetta, una sorta di sciopero dell'obbedienza che aveva avuto intenzione di promulgare finché qualcuno non gli avrebbe spiegato per filo e per segno perché erano tutti, da Manila fino a lui, aggrovigliati nella stesso gomitolo di lana in modo così stretto che a tratti l'uno non riusciva a vedere i confini dell'altro. Nonna Giovanna era una donna splendente come il sole ed era anche quella contemporaneamente più furba, dolce e intraprendente che avesse mai conosciuto, si era fatta spesso baby-sitter solo per lui (o per lui e Metacomet insieme, all'occorrenza) ed era la persona più simile ad una fata turchina delle fiabe che conoscesse. Paradossalmente, nonostante non fosse più vecchia di tutti gli altri, le portavano rispetto come se fosse stata una sorta di ape regina.  
Mentre ripuliva a Celes il visetto sporco di cioccolata delle merendine, che per giorni erano state la sua unica forma di sostentamento insieme ad una scatola di _Froot Lops_ e una confezione di brik alla pesca, era stata lì tutto il tempo a dirgli quanto fosse bell _a,_ dolce e preziosa. Sotto l'albero c'era stata l'intera famiglia riunita, in un silenzio così profondo che sembrava quasi artificioso,  considerando che la mattina di Natale, Manila e Abilene erano in grado di far molto più chiasso di quanto ne facesse il loro bambino.  
"Le ciliegie" aveva cominciato Nonna Giovanna, mentre raccattava gli incarti delle merendine in giro, "stanno generalmente in coppia." Aveva una bella voce, sempre dalla nota un po' _tin_. Era una cosa che Celes non aveva mai saputo spiegare, aveva coniato quell'espressione con Metacomet perché nemmeno lui aveva mai saputo farlo. Nonna Giovanna era _tin_ e basta, quando entrava in casa e la sua voce si sentiva in tutte le stanza dall'ingresso Celes riusciva a pensare solo che era _tin_ , come il suo di un campanello, festoso, a tratti un po' stridulo, significava sempre qualcosa. Le voleva bene da morire.  
Dopo aver messo in ordine come se le fosse davvero importato, ed era stato strano guardarla ancheggiare in uno spazio ampio al massimo due metri per due su quei tacchi vertiginosi, molto goffamente Nonna aveva cercato di sedersi sul pavimento senza farsi sollevare il vestitino inguinale oltre il limite della decenza, e quando c'era riuscita aveva semplicemente preso un gambo di ciliegie dal cestino e le aveva sollevate come se fossero state qualcosa di molto, molto importante.  
"Ma a volte stanno anche in tre" aveva detto. Era stato un gambo di ciliegie da tre, ed era stato così bello e così buono che Celes si era subito pentito di averle divorate. "O in quattro. O in cinque, sei..." aveva continuato Nonna, pulendogli con un pollice l'angolo delle labbra sporco di succo. "Il punto è che non importa quante ciliegie ci sono per un solo gambo, Celestia: una non rende l'altra meno importante, e soprattutto essere in così tante non le rende diverse da quelle degli altri gambi. Solo più speciali."  
Quando era sceso giù dall'albero, mamma Manila l'aveva abbracciato con le lacrime agli occhi. Era stata la prima volta che l'aveva vista così, non triste, non pentita, Manila non si sarebbe mai pentita di chi o cosa era, tutt'al più avrebbe dato solo tutta se stessa per allenare sua figlia al rispetto e alla tolleranza. Semplicemente forse era stata solo più sollevata. Le aveva rifatto le trecce sfatte, spolverato il vestitino e se l'era fatta sedere sulle gambe sulla vecchia poltrona da ufficio di Melaka.  
Celes aveva passato il tempo ad annusare le punte rosa dei suoi capelli e ad ascoltarla raccontare, per la prima e ultima volta, di quanto erano importanti tutti e tutte per loro, sua moglie Vesper, Cyprian, Abilene e Metacomet, persino zio Lacros che aveva attaccato alla coda quella pulce di zio L _æ_ nton. Non era tanto brava con le parole, non con Celes: poteva intrattenere comizi di quattro ore con un pubblico di gente un po' annoiata che le addossava tutti i problemi della contea e rispondere a tono ai pochi arditi che osavano mormorare che, beh, un sindaco con la tinta rosa non si era mai visto, ma se si trattava di ammansirsi per Celes, sapeva farlo meglio con i gesti.  
Alla fine lui, forse solo perché era un Del Martello, aveva capito comunque: non erano un gambo di ciliegie, ma un grappolo d'uva. C'erano i chicchi più piccoli come lui o quelli più grandi come Cyprian, quelli più dolci come Vesper e quelli più aspri come zio Lacros, quelli con più succo come Metacomet e quelli con più polpa come Abilene. Manila era la vite, era quella pianta robusta e elegante che affondava le radici nel terreno con forza, aprendolo come se fosse stata una crepa nello spazio prestabilita già da tempo. Era vero che erano tutti intrecciati in un gomitolo di lana tanto spessa e che lui ne era la coda, ma non perché fosse l'ultimo: semplicemente perché aveva, a sua volta, come avevano fatto tutti i suoi genitori, un percorso da seguire, persone da trovare, amare e intrecciare nella stessa caotica, colorata ma calda matassa.  
"Vedi qui?" gli aveva detto quella stessa sera Metacomet, puntellandogli il petto con un dito lì dove batteva il suo cuoricino, "appendici un cartello con su scritto _vietato l'ingresso ai noiosi_."  
Quello che dicevano gli altri bambini aveva smesso di ferirlo quel giorno d'estate a Malibù. Era stato un bene, e poi solo l'inizio, perché entro qualche tempo Celestia avrebbe cominciato a farsi chiamare Celes.  
Quelli della transizione erano stati sette lunghi anni per lui. Il percorso era iniziato con uno psichiatra quando aveva avuto solo quattordici anni, l'età più infame per chiunque, e sin dall'inizio era stato complicato esprimersi con adulto estraneo alla sua famiglia. Dal canto suo, Manila aveva continuato a comprargli vestiti rosa e lucidalabbra finché un giorno non aveva trovato sua figlia che, disperata, si falciava i capelli nel lavandino del bagno con un rasoio elettrico. Era stato disgustoso e oscenamente drammatico, la scenetta di una telenovela di serie B, con la domestica portoricana che per tutto il tempo aveva gridato in corridoio di chiamare un'ambulanza e Vesper che era stata l'unica ad avere il coraggio di entrare e staccare la spina dalla corrente prima che qualcuno si potesse far seriamente male.  
L'insistenza di Manila non era sicuramente da additarsi come la cattiva ostinazione di un genitore che non accetta ciò che suo figlio si rivela essere. Sostanzialmente non le importava di nient'altro se non che Celes fosse felice, in qualsiasi modo volesse vestirsi, acconciarsi i capelli, con chiunque volesse fare l'amore o sposarsi, andava bene tutto purché si sentisse libero e felice come lo era stata lei da giovane.  
Abilene era tornata da un tour nel New Jersey in un turbine di glitter e parrucconi platinati, proprio come Celes l'aveva sempre disegnata nei suoi ritratti di famiglia da bambino. In quel momento, più che in qualsiasi altro, avevano convenuto tutti che ci fosse un gran bisogno di lei. Per il dominio pubblico era stata, ed era ancora, solo una caricatura di quanto di più queer si potesse immaginare, una macchietta che i social avevano trasformato in un meme vivente di cui condividere i post su Facebook, ma nella vita privata era una persona dotata di una sensibilità senza pari. Era stato a lei che Celestia aveva detto per la prima volta "io sono un ragazzo", piangendo come una fontana, forse per la paura o forse per il sollievo, perché ammetterlo era stato come sfilarsi un coltello piantato nel petto: nell'istante esattamente successivo avrebbe potuto accasciarsi a terra e aspettare di morire a causa dell'emorragia, o sperare che qualcuno venisse a salvarlo e gli ricucisse la ferita.  
Ovviamente nessuno avrebbe mai lasciato che morisse, certamente non i suoi genitori, Nonna Giovanna e tantomeno zio Lacros, che non aveva preso la notizia così male come tutti avevano pensato che avrebbe fatto: dietro la facciata severa di un fratello maggior che non faceva altro se non ricordare a sua sorella tutti i numerosi sbagli della sua vita (di cui, totalmente a caso, quattro vivevano in quella casa), era l'uomo devoto che la loro madre aveva voluto che fosse, anche e _soprattutto_ con Manila. Talvolta, quando Celes era stato una pulce e i rapporti fra i due fratelli erano ancora stati tesi come una corda di violino a causa del matrimonio con L _æ_ nton, zio Lacros aveva fatto il grave errore che tutti gli adulti fanno almeno una volta nella vita: credere i bambini stupidi. Così era capitato che in sua presenza, durante qualche furioso litigio con Manila, si fosse lasciato scappare qualche parola di troppo che un bambino certamente non avrebbe mai dovuto o _voluto_ sentire nei riguardi di sua madre. Ma zio Lacros, benché sua sorella sapesse tirare fuori il peggio di lui e trasformarlo in una testa calda, era prima e soprattutto un uomo di tutto rispetto, e dall'alto della sua statura aveva sempre saputo chinarsi di fronte a Celes per chiedergli scusa. Celestia era stata la sua principessa da bambina e poi il suo principe da giovane, il rampollo diligente e prezioso della loro famiglia, e non c'era mai stato niente in grado di spegnere il luccichio nei suoi occhi, che andavano invecchiando, quando guardava suo nipote.  
Vesper era stata quella che aveva raccolto i suoi capelli biondi dal lavandino e li aveva messi in un sacchetto, in un silenzio così chiassoso che dopo un po' aveva cominciato a far male, ma era una scrittrice e come tale sapeva alla perfezione quand'era il momento giusto per usare le parole e quando quello per tacere. Non c'era stato niente che avrebbe potuto dire al suo piccolo Celes che l'avrebbe fatto stare meglio, in quel momento. Come nel più classico dei gialli che scriveva, si era limitata a disfarsi del corpo della vittima e dell'arma del delitto, e dopo come tutti gli altri era tornata per leccare le ferite, si era portata fra le braccia Re Vlad perché fosse anche lui di conforto, perché leccasse le lacrime di Celes se ce ne fosse stato bisogno o puntasse le orecchie se ci fosse stato da gioire.  
Cyprian era sempre stato, sin da prima che Celes nascesse, la montagna, lo scudo d'acciaio dietro cui tutti avrebbero potuto ripararsi se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Per il bambino in particolare, aveva sempre avuto due braccia spesse e forti come cemento armato che lo avevano difeso e avrebbero continuato a difenderlo da qualsiasi cosa.  
Celes aveva avuto ventuno anni ed era stata di nuovo estate quando, nel vecchio garage della loro villa, Manila aveva finalmente scostato l'enorme tendone impermeabile da quella che aveva sempre definito come "la prova che sono una perfetta stronza". Fra una nuvoletta di pulviscolo e batteri ne era risorta una vecchia, forse preistorica, Cadillac cabrio di un colore che una volta, molti anni prima, doveva essere stato verde. Non era stata nelle migliori delle sue condizioni, aveva avuto il paraurti posteriori completamente sfasciato, e che dopo pochi secondi era semplicemente caduto come se per tutti quegli anni si fosse mantenuto in piedi con sputo, polvere e vergogna, un fanalino che pendeva e striature di colore non molto convincenti su entrambe le fiancate.  
Manila l'aveva guardata con un sorrisetto sghembo, qualcosa che andava dal "ci rivediamo, vecchia puttana" al "però sei più carina di quanto ricordassi" e con le mani sui fianchi aveva semplicemente detto a suo figlio che, se voleva partire, era perfetta. Grazie a quella macchina avrebbe respirato l'odore di casa giù fino in Messico, e poi aveva riso.  
Il punto era questo: c'erano stati tutti, _tutti_ , durante l'intero percorso, e per questo Celes non avrebbe mai smesso di essere grato e, pensava, per tutta la sua vita non lo sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per ripagarli. Ma ora che aveva finalmente concluso il ciclo di operazioni e di convalescenza dopo tre anni dall'inizio, sentiva di aver bisogno di respirare.  
Non aveva mai visto il mondo fuori da Malibù, e il mondo fuori da Malibù non aveva mai visto Celes.  
  
"Cosa c'è in quella valigia?" chiese di tutto punto Manila, appoggiata alla macchina nel vialetto mentre Cyprian caricava in auto i bagagli di Celes. Era una mattina soleggiata, ma non esattamente troppo afosa, il tempo ideale per salire in auto e partire.  
Malibù cominciava a riempirsi di turisti in quel periodo, di giornalisti e paparazzi che seguivano le scie delle star che si trasferivano per le vacanze e di surfisti. A Celes non sarebbe mancato guardare la costa dall'alto del loro terrazzo e starsene lì per ore a invidiare le persone che si affannavano sulla sabbia come formichine in fila verso il formicaio. Per tutta la vita non aveva fatto nient'altro, aveva fissato i corpi maturi delle ragazze strizzate nei bikini e le aveva invidiate per quanto sembravano sentirsi adeguate, e poi quelli dei ragazzi nelle loro tute aderenti da surf e, allo stesso modo, ne era stato geloso per quanto erano _belli_.  
Il caldo e le brezze portavano sulla costa anche l'odore dolciastro delle cascate dell'entroterra e dei fiori selvatici fra le montagne e i canyon, quella zona di cinta della città, una barriera naturale di picchi a strapiombo e acqua dolce che faceva da schiena a quello spettacolo naturale che era l'oceano. Celes alzò la punta del naso verso il cielo e annusò quell'odore, prima di abbracciare con forza Cyprian.  
"Vestiti, mamma" rispose nel frattempo, con la bocca affondata fra i capelli di suo papà.    
"Beh, certo che ci sono vestiti. Intendevo cos'altro."  
Manila aveva addosso il suo tailleur cipria, un paio di tacchi neri e i bigodini nei capelli. In autunno si sarebbero avvicinate nuovamente le elezioni e lei era piena di impegni, ma aveva trovato comunque il modo di essere presente mentre Celes caricava la sua vita nella vecchia auto malandata e partiva per l'estate.    
"Cos'altro dovrebbe esserci?"  
Manila sospirò teatralmente, aprì il doppiopetto della giacca per tirarne fuori un pacchetto di preservativi, anch'esso rigorosamente rosa.  
"Mamma..."  
"Niente _mamma_ , so perfettamente cosa ti passa per la testa."  
"E tutti noi sappiamo cosa passa per la testa a te, Manila" gridò entusiasta Nonna Giovanna, ancheggiando sul vialetto verso di loro con un'enorme anguria fra le braccia snelle ed abbronzate. Anche se gli anni passavano conservava sempre la rusticità e contemporaneamente l'eleganza di una donna costantemente luminosa e baciata dal sole. "E quelli?" chiese, facendo un cenno con il mento al pacchetto di preservativi, "ma non mi dire? Sono alla fragola."  
"Sono alla fragola" confermò Manila, facendole l'occhiolino.  
"I tempi cambiano così in fretta..." sospirò Nonna, sistemandosi meglio l'anguria fra le braccia e facendo rimbalzare i suoi seni contro la gravità.  
"Pensi ancora che il preservativo sia sopravvalutato?"  
"No, non per il mio nipote prediletto" rispose, accarezzando una guancia di Celes fra le dita, " _nonna_ " piagnucolò lui, arrossendo, ma la Nonna lo ignorò per continuare, "questa è per te, non c'è viaggio estivo che si rispetti che non contempli una bella anguria da spaccare in spiaggia. Chissà, magari entro domani avrai già centinaia di nuovi amici."  
Manila sospirò, "lo spero" disse, poi infilò il pacchetto nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni di suo figlio e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle. Aldilà del cancello del loro giardino passò una manipolo di bambini in bicicletta che correvano e gridavano eccitati mentre facevano a gara per raggiungere la spiaggia.  
"Divertiti, qualcuno dovrà pur assicurarsi che l'attrezzatura funzioni come si deve. Solo, amore mio, stai attento."  
Celes sbuffò, scocciato, lo imbarazzava ancora da morire che si parlasse della sua vita sessuale, ma abbassò lo sguardo e abbracciò sua madre, mentre Cyprian caricava l'anguria di Nonna Giovanna in auto.  
Aveva salutato zio Lacros e zio L _æ_ nton la sera precedente perché in giornata sarebbero tutti e due stati impegnati col lavoro, Abilene era ancora in tour da qualche parte in Germania e Metacomet, come al solito, era in giro per la California alla ricerca di se stesso. Mamma Vesper se ne stava un po' in disparte con Re Vlad fra le braccia, all'ombra di un cappello di tela che aveva rubato dal guardaroba di Abilene. Sotto i pacchiani occhiali da sole rosa e a forma di cuore di Manila, probabilmente i suoi occhi avevano appena cominciato ad inumidirsi.  
Celes le sorrise di cuore e andò ad abbracciarla. Vesper si sciolse sulla sua spalla mentre Re Vlad, fra di loro, tirava su il collo per leccargli l'orecchio.  
"Non avremmo mai dovuto farti fare lezioni di guida con Abilene. Non guidare come lei, ti prego" gli disse, accarezzandogli i capelli corti della nuca, "e chiamaci ogni tanto, non far preoccupare tua madre. E se ti è possibile, sii un po' più responsabile di quanto lo sia stata lei vent'anni fa."  
"Pensavo che quell'irresponsabilità fosse il motivo per cui siete tutti quanti qui."  
"Già. Non pensi che sarebbe potuta andare meglio?" gli sorrise.  
Celes scosse la testa. "No, non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così."  
Anche se non gli sarebbe mancata la sua vita, gli sarebbero sicuramente mancati tutti loro e Malibù, la villa, le cene nel caldo umido della sera in giardino, le punture degli insetti e l'odore frizzantino del vino bianco nei bicchieri di Manila e Vesper, rimescolare l'acqua della piscina con i piedi o poltrire su un asciugamano fra l'erba fresca con Re Vlad sulla pancia. Aveva intenzione di tornare in tempo per appostarsi a Point Dume con Cyprian e Metacomet e guardare con loro i banchi di balene grigie che cominciavano a migrare in previsione del freddo, perché non c'era niente di più bello che guardare le loro code mentre li salutavano da quella linea sottile e infinita che era l'orizzonte ed emozionarsi ancora, a ventuno anni, come un bambino di nove che stringe contemporaneamente le mani dei suoi due papà e non si chiede perché, lo vive e basta.  
Quando salì in auto, vi trovò appesa allo specchietto retrovisore una targhetta plastificata che citava "vietato l'ingresso ai noiosi". Col sorriso, partì.

 


End file.
